Loki's birthday
by CharmingMischief
Summary: Loki celebrates his 1049th birthday. [One-shot]


**popped this one out in the birthday our favorite villain and the beyond incredible actor (and trickster!) and person with the loveliest heart!**

**a/n: and I apologize if this story seems a bit out of character or just weird.**

* * *

"Oh mother, why must this be a huge deal?" Loki groaned with a tired expression as he leaned against a golden pillar, his arms crossed over his armored, leather-up chest while Frigga and a couple of maids hurried around the palace. Frigga shot him a knowing look while she held a huge box with its continents inside a secret.

"Because, you're my little boy and me, your fa-Odin," she corrected herself quickly. "And Thor want this to be a special day for you."

Loki rolled his green eyes slightly and turned his head to the side to catch a couple of maids carrying something wrapped in dark green cloth. It was hardly a surprise now that he was seeing all the decorations.

If you didn't already guess it was Loki's 1049th birthday today. On Midgard, he would pass for a 17-year-old. He was unimpressed with that knowledge that Thor had told him that, but Loki felt some pride in him knowing he still looked young and youthful for his age.

* * *

_Earlier:_

_"Loki, Jane told me that on Midgard, you would be 17 years old! I do not know what that means, but it sounded like a compliment!" Thor boomed from his room as he and Darcy tried to work his new 'Laptop'._

_Loki walked passed the room and muttered. "Wonderful."_

* * *

"I'm not a little boy, mother. I'm an adult."

Loki stated in a tone that didn't help his convincing. Frigga sighed deeply and set down his gift before going over to her youngest son, who looked at her in a way that reminded her of when he was a child and got in trouble, looking at her with those dazzling, big innocent green eyes. She cupped his cheeks affectionately and smiled at him warmly.

"You may look like a grown man, but you will always be my little Loki."

Loki clenched his jaw as he felt his throat tighten with the tears that were approaching. He wrapped his arms around his mother tightly and buried his face into her hair like he used to when he was little, when he was afraid of the monsters and ghouls that supposedly lurked outside his window at night, Frigga would hold him in her lap and whisper that the monsters wouldn't get him. That no monster or beast would hurt him.

"I love you, mother.." Loki said quietly, his voice thick through tears as he tightened his arms around her a bit, careful not to crush her, but almost wishing he'd hug her to hard she would melt into him and in his heart.

"And I love you, my son." Frigga whispered quietly, a tear running down her cheek. She would always love Loki, she was still disappointed for the things he had done to Midgard, but more than anything she wished Loki would stay little and curious forever.

"Oh, I have something I wanted to show you. I've practiced." Loki reluctantly pulled away from Frigga and stepped back. He smiled and raised his palm. He focused his thoughts and energy onto what he had been thinking of. A collection of green sparks gathered from the air and swirled in a circle around his palm, soon sparks of white joined in and formed a bright and shining star.

Frigga clasped her hands together in delight and smiled at her son's gift.

"Oh Loki, it's so beautiful, I love it. Well done."

Loki's smile widened in a way it hadn't in years. He nodded his head in thanks and levitated the glowing orb towards Frigga who let it hover over her palms, she whispered a spell under her breath and the ord dissapereard. Safe and sound in her secret inventory.

"Save your energy, dear. You're going to have fun tonight!" Frigga demanded in a playful tone picking up Loki's gift and going into the dining room, closing the door. The room was welcome to anybody except for Loki until 'his surprise was finished.'

Loki rubbed his hands together and exhaled deeply looking from his left to right, thinking of ways he could kill time until his (on what they call on Midgard) surprise party. He thinks the maids might be still baking his cake, it would be a shame if one of them got covered in flour...Loki slowly smirked and whispered a spell under his breath, turning himself into a dark green cat and started towards the kitchens.

* * *

"Brother? Where in the heilhiem are-oof!" Thor was cut off tripping over something and tumbled to the floor. He got up in a flash, his blue eyes into slits as he looked for the culprit. He heard a soft 'meow' and looked down to see a dark green cat with huge round eyes looking up at him blankly.

Thor smiled and kneeled down to pet the cat.

"Well, aren't you ad-ODINS BEARD!" Thor yelled out as the cat sunk its claws into Thor's face and hissed loudly while Thor stumbled about trying to pull the cat off hurriedly.

* * *

"Thor, by the gods-what on earth happened to you?" Frigga asked in horror, covering her mouth as her older son made his way toward her with a defeated expression and bloody scratches all over his face, blond hair askew, and his red cape destroyed as well.

"I, ran into a midgardian creature. A cat I think is what they're called." Thor explained defeated. Frigga paused, the sudden realization of what or rather, who was the cat. She contained her amused chuckle at Loki's tricks and took Thor's arm guiding him to the healing room.

* * *

"Brother!"

Loki kept his eyes on his book he was in the middle of reading, used to Thor yelling his name in anger or annoyance or just in plain out victory. He flipped the page causally as Thor busted in his room with a huge grin plastered on his face. Loki glanced up for a moment before going back to his reading, hiding a smirk that was threatening to grace his face as he spotted the cleaned up scratches on his adoptive brother's face.

"Yes, brother?"

Thor stalked over and grabbed Loki by the back of his collar and hoisted him up with a deep, throaty chuckle.

"You're going to be late for your party!"

Loki struggled against his brothers grip until Thor released him, Loki dropped to the floor and quickly stood brushing off his leather attire with a grimace. Then he took a deep breath at his brothers words, Right. The party.

* * *

"Oh fine. I'll go, get my I'm going to assume, few gifts and take my leave. " Loki said as he and Thor walked down the corridor. Maids, children, Amora, Hela, Lorelei, Sif and the warriors three, even some groups from different realms decided to come for the big occasion. Thor nudged Loki to at least smile and wave.

Loki shoved back but managed to smile in his usual charming manner he used when he wanted something. Some maids blushed and looked away while others who supposedly couldn't stand Loki, couldn't hide the blush on their cheeks.

"Ready?" Thor asked looking over at his brother who took a deep breath and prepared himself for the barrage of hugs and kisses that surely awaited him from his mother.

"Define ready?" Loki answered with a small smirk on his lips, meeting his brothers gaze. Thor smiled and clapped Loki on his shoulder before pushing the doors open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Loki's green eyes widened at the many people (some he didn't even recognize) and his lips parted in shock, but mostly confusion. Why would so many come for his birthday?

He saw Frigga clap her hands with a huge smile on her face at the surprise at her sons face. They all got his favorite color right.

Green was everywhere.

Green strings of paper stretched from one wall to another, the chandler had Loki's face on it, complimentary from Jane and Darcy who snagged the pic from midgard apparently, and the table had coordinating colors of his, green and gold. And there stood the towering lime-green cake with his battle helmet sitting royally on top with some form of wax sticks surrounding it.

But what really surprised The Trickster was the amount of gifts covering the floor. small, medium, semi-big, big, and huge towering gifts wrapped in paper sat awaiting to be opened.

"Do you like it, Loki?" Frigga asked excitedly walking over to her son who was still shell-shocked.

"Uh, yes, mother, of course I like it. Many Thank you's." Loki said quietly snapping out his shock to smile down at his mother. She wrapped her arms around her sons torso, hugging him quite tightly. Loki instantly returned the hug, for once being truly happy.

"Mother, when's the party is over, I must tell you something greatly important."

Frigga nodded with her proud smile still on her face.

"Very well, now go and mingle about."

Loki nodded once and suddenly a beat filled up the room. He looked toward the sound to see Darcy next to a metal contraption and music coming out of it.

"LETS PARTY!" She called out, everyone threw their hands up and proceeded to dance. Loki chuckled at the sight.

"LIVIN LA VIDA LOKI, LIVIN LA VIDA LOKI!" everyone sung.

Wait, what?

"Come on laufeyson, move those hips!" Darcy grabbed his hands and pulled him onto the floor. Loki mentally cursed himself for leaving himself open but nonetheless danced, a few maids grinded against him in the making, but that was all it took to make Loki's worries and fears slip away.

* * *

Next, a group of small children gather around Loki as he magically made different shapes and animals with his magic. He made a manifestation of a small puppy and made it cuddle one of the small girls, she giggled and hugged it tightly while rubbing her cheek against the top of its head.

Loki couldn't help but smile at the sight.

* * *

"Pin the tail on the Loki!" Jane announced.

"I hate you all." Mumbled a blindfolded Loki as he bent over and awaiting the needle point.

"OW!" He straightened up and ripped the blindfold off, looking behind him he saw the donkey tail pinned to his left cheek.

"Seriously Thor!?"

"Now you look like an arse Loki!" Laughed Thor. But it was short-lived when a glowing orb was thrown at him.

* * *

"Left foot, yellow!" Jane commanded as she held the white small board of different colors.

Loki groaned and put his left foot on yellow with great effort while Darcy, Thor, and Amora did the same.

"Oh my god I need to get into shape!" cried Darcy who was under Loki's leg.

"I need to get out of this party before you all kill me!" Loki grunted.

"You know you're loving this." Darcy said with a triumphant smile.

Loki rolled his eyes.

"Right foot orange!" Jane called.

everyone put their foot on the orange. Then Thor sneezed, sending everyone flying back towards the wall.

"I won!" He cheered while everyone glared.

* * *

"Good gods.." Loki breathed quietly as he opened his first gift. A new scepter. designed beautifully in gold with a glowing green orb at the very top. It looked just like his old scepter.

"Try it out, brother!" Thor smiled wide nudging Loki.

Loki smirked and stood up walking towards the end of the room while the guests backed up and moved out of the way. He pointed the scepter, closing his eyes and thinking about blowing a hole into the wall and escaping on a huge black dragon. With that thought, he shot the scepter and the crowd of people 'awed'.

Wait, Awed?

Loki opened his eyes to see a group of puppies barking and roving about with their chunky, furry bodies.

"Damn." Loki muttered.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Looookiiiiiii, Happy birthday to you! Hoooow oooollld are you?" Everyone sang.

"1049." Loki stated like it was obvious.

"How ooolllld aarrrre you?"

"1049? I thought I'd already said that."

"How ooooolllld are youuuuuuu?"

1049!"

"Happy biiiirthdayyyyy tooooooo youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Everyone finished and clapped ignoring Loki's look like everyone had lost their minds.

"Blow out your candles!" Jane said eagerly gesturing to the wax sticks with fire on the tips.

Loki cleared his throat, not knowing why exactly he had to make a wish, but anything to move this night along. He closed his eyes and thought for a good 30 minutes before he took deep breath and blew the fires out.

Everyone clapped and cheered, of course Loki didn't know why was that either. Jane and Darcy both leaned over and kissed Loki on either side of his cheeks gently. He froze for a moment but relaxed, still feeling their lips even as they pulled away. What was this sorcery?

* * *

"Mother?"

Frigga turned around as she saw her son close the door to the balcony. She smiled and offered her hand.

"Hello, son. What brings you here?"

Loki took his mother's hand and looked out over the darkness of Asgard, it wasn't _his_ home, but it still felt like it.

"I wanted to say something.." He took a deep breath and turned his head to face Frigga, his throat feeling like he swallowed a huge pill.

"I miss you greatly," Loki said quietly as Frigga's ghostly form flickered, much like it did when she visited him in his cell. Frigga smiled sadly.

"And I'm so, so sorry mother...It's my fault you were killed...I killed you-"

"Stop that, Loki. You did not kill me, killing takes knowing and want and need. You did not know. I'm proud of you and your brother, you both avenged me and that's the greatest gift of all. And I miss you both so much, and your father." Frigga said in a gentle tone, but tears still pooled in her eyes and in Loki's.

Loki swallowed hard and nodded his head, part of him wanting to correct his mother by saying once more Odin was _not_ his father, but decided against it. even his mothers words could ease the guilt that harbored his heart.

"I must go now, but know that I'm always with you when you look up in the stars." Frigga whispered as her body slowly melted into a collection of white orbs, flying up and into the night sky.

Loki looked up at the sky, and a slow smile graced his face just as a tear ran down his cheek.


End file.
